mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Kuru-Kuru Hime
Kuru-Kuru Hime (繰々姫), also known by her real name Nozomi Himeno (姫野希), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Kuru-Kuru Hime is a teacher in Namiyama Middle School with an unusual baby face. She is nicknamed "monster" by the students due to her youthful appearance. Appearance Human She is said to have a youthful appearance. She has brown hair and an unusual babyface. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Kuru-Kuru Hime has short blonde hair, which fades into lavender, and then dark pink. It is curled at the bottom. She has magenta eyes. She also wears a white bonnet-like hat with lace around the edges. On top, there is a small white bow held to the bonnet with light pink ribbon. She has two magenta bows on the sides of her bonnet. Around her neck, there is a ring of white lace. She wears a white ballerina's dress, with a white bow on her chest. The bottom of her dress is decorated with bows in various shades of pink and purple, and she has a giant light pink and white striped bow on her back. Her sleeves are wrapped with pink ribbons, with white bows on her hands and upper arms. She also has ribbons wrapping her legs, with white ballet slippers. Personality She is a responsible person, doing a good job as a teacher, she loves her students despite they call her “Monster”. She really cares about her students (As stated by Rain Pow). When her students were transformed into Magical Girls, she joined them because she knew the risk they were taking. After her mother’s death, (when she was a child). She became closer to her father. Magic Can control many ribbons. She can freely manipulate ribbons, which are a part of her costumes. Her costume is composed of 260 pieces of ribbons, and she can use the full extent of them or only part of them as she wishes. The size and thickness of the ribbons can be freely adjusted; the thickness ranged from 0.05 millimeters to 50 centimeters. The strength of the ribbon can endure a Magical Girl's strength or a magical blade. Her ribbons can aid the user's movement such as jumping between buildings. The ribbons move faster than a Magical Girl's body, which means the lack of agility can be compensated by using her ribbons. Her ribbons can also form the shape of a wheel, shield, and drill. Special Item(s) *''Magical Ribbons:'' Ribbons that are part of her costume that she can freely manipulate. Relationships Captain Grace Kuru-Kuru Hime and Captain Grace were teammates. Funny Trick Kuru-Kuru Hime and Funny Trick were teammates. Weddin Kuru-Kuru Hime and Weddin were teammates. Weddin respect her. Rain Pow Kuru-Kuru Hime and Rain Pow were teammates. Postarie Kuru-Kuru Hime and Postarie were teammates. Tepsekemei Kuru-Kuru Hime and Tepsekemei were teammates. Toko Toko turned Kuru-Kuru Hime into a Magical Girl. Kuru-Kuru Hime dislikes and distrusts Toko, initially thinking that it's irresponsible for her to put the fate of the world into the hands of middle schoolers, and later hating her for using the middle schoolers as hostages. Kuru Kuru Hime's Father Kuru-Kuru Hime deeply loves her father. She saw him as being reliable and was dedicated to taking care of him. After he was killed, she was heartbroken. Ripple After being separated from the middle schoolers in Limited, Kuru-Kuru Hime meets Ripple. Ripple offers Kuru-Kuru Hime compassion, and she feels a sense of affinity towards her. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Kuru-Kuru Hime has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Teaching Skill: 3/5 *Kuru-Kuru Hime's name translates to "Clumsy Princess". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3